The Quest
by TLCullen132
Summary: Six people chosen to be watched 24/7, what happens when they forget the cameras are rolling? Collab with Glee68 AH Canon pairings Currently on Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

First I want to thank my fellow author and Collaborator, GLee68, without her encouragement and 3 am conversations this little piece of work would probably be still stuck in my head. So check out her stuff because it is that good and leave some love:)

I want to thank my alpha beta Closettwilighter1, without her this just might be a jumbled up mess. All the conversations leading up to this means more than you will ever know! Her little fic deserves some love and affection too so make sure you stop by and you can tell her I sent you!

Last but not least, All the wonderful people from FanficAholics Anon, y'all have been truely an inspiration! If you don't know who they are check out my page for the link, stop by and let the almighty creator know you were there :D!

S Meyers owns these beloved characters, I just happen to be addicted to them...

Chapter 1

Ugh!… How did I ever allow myself to be talked into this?

Damn Emmett! God! Sometimes he can just be so overbearing, and that's putting it mildly.

_Six months prior_

I was getting things ready for Emmett to arrive at my apartment. He always seemed to act like a trapped bull getting ready to take down the bull rider before his 8 seconds was up and in my tiny apartment that just wasn't going to fly for the next several days. I had already started on the massive amounts of pies that would be eaten for dessert on Thanksgiving.

Emmett was a starting defensive linebacker for University of Tennessee and this was the last game of the regular season of his senior year playing against the University of Kentucky's Wildcats.

I would probably be the only Kentuckian there to be wearing a Volunteers jersey, but I had to show some support to my favorite cousin. Plus, I supposed it helped that I actually didn't attend UK but went to Transylvania University instead for college so I shouldn't feel too terribly bad.

After going to school here for four years I might as well be a native, though I fought becoming one tooth and nail. It was a losing battle. Let's just say I lost my Northwestern accent and adopted, unwillingly, a mixed southern twang.

Being so far from home, Emmbear had really been my rock. My aunt and uncle have more than gladly taken me under their wing.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

"I'm a-comin' Emm, hold your horses out there!"

"Well geez, BB, I'm freezing my balls off out here."

As I open the door for Emm I can see him in all his hulking glory shivering in just his tee shirt and jeans.

"Goodness gracious Emm, let the whole complex know about it, why don't you? Now get in here before the neighbors call the cops."

Before I know it I am wrapped up in one of Emmett's notorious bear hugs gasping for the little amount of air I can get.

"Emmett…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry Bella, it's just been soooo long since I last saw you." As I try to wiggle away, he's too fast and I can't get out of him rubbing my head, messing my hair up in the process.

"Ugh, do you have to be so annoying Emmett?"

"Bellabee, where would you be without me, huh? You know you looove me."

"Some days, Emmett, I have a hard time remembering why I do."

This is normal for us.

I swear it's more like we are brother and sister than cousins.

As Emm gets settled in, I finish wrapping up the pies and place our order from my favorite pizza place. I make sure to get Emmett his double meat supreme deep dish, while I get my favorite mushroom and spinach.

After our pizzas arrive, we settle in around the coffee table with our drinks and prepare to eat. I sit across from Emmett on the floor so I am not caught in the demolition that occurs when Emmett eats. Sometimes it's truly a mystery that he still manages to get a girl to stick around after they've eaten. Just as I am about to take my first delicious bite, Emm drops a bomb on me.

"So BB, I need to tell you something and you have to promise you won't get mad."

"O-okay you know I can't make _any_ guarantees, but I will try to keep an open mind about it. Emmett, can you please try to contain your mess, I don't want to find a piece of sausage sticking to my butt when I sit on my couch."

"Ok. Well you see, umm, there were these people out on campus one day, and ummm, they were out looking for students to do…a, uh, road trip reality show. I kind of, umm !

"At the end we get these awesome prizes and we get to spend the summer traveling over the U.S. for free!"

"Come again? You did WHAT?"

"Bee, I signed us up for it. Come on, it will be tons of fun, and I really want to do it. I just can't go without my Bellabee. Just think, we will get out there and see the nitty gritty things of this great country. For Free! How can you not want to take this opportunity…"

Sometimes I swear I don't know what's going on in that pea brained head of his.

"Did you get dropped on your head as a baby or something? In what alternate universe do you think I would be remotely interested in doing something like that Emmett? I have to work this summer to start getting ready to pay for grad school. I just can't take off and go tour the country. Who would pay my bills while I am gone?"

Emm cut me off mid rant. "Bella, the show takes care of everything. _Everything!_ Every challenge we earn money and they cover everything while we're out on the road. Come on BB,this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. It will make for great material for your thesis; you can put your put your money where your mouth is and be able to write one heck of a story after all the adventures we are going to have on the road. You can't get any more real than this."

He succeeded in shutting me up. He made a great argument by addressing all of my concerns. I was left without any more objections. I basically sat stunned with my mouth hanging open.

"Ok Emm. How long do I have to consider this, this_ thing_? When do we have to get back to them?" Once I was able to form a complete thought.

"We don't. We're already signed up and ready to go. We leave out to meet the other four people the end of the second week in May in Memphis. Its right after everyone is done with finals. From there we begin the road trip and its challenges."

KOKOKO

So here I am after finishing my last final, packing up my belongings, and preparing to travel around the US in a Winnebago for the next three months with four complete strangers. Once I load everything up in my truck I head south on I-75 to pick Emmett up in Knoxville. From there, we head to Memphis to meet one of our other cast mates Alice Brandon. From what I have been told is we start off with our first challenge, participating in Memphis in May's Annual World BBQ Cooking Contest. I can picture it now, with Emmett on my team I am sure we might, just might make it out of there alive with everything still intact.

XOXOXO

I finally make it to Emm's duplex after a grueling drive down I-75; by the time I made it to his road I did not have the patience for the Amish kids. Emmett steps off his stoop and opens my truck door.

"Geez, BB I thought you were never gonna get here."

"Well, _Emmett,_ unlike you, I had a lot of stuff to pack up and put up before I could leave out. Plus, you know, traffic can get kind of bad when all those crazy Amish kids with their horse and buggys get on the road. You know there is no way around them in some spots."

"Sorrry…" This is the man's normal apology and, while I know he will be a smart ass again, in the very near future, I have to take it at face value and just move on or we will never get on the road to Memphis.

"Sooo BB what did you bring for this epic trip?"

"Well geez Emm I certainly am not going to run around naked all the time, and you can keep your comments to yourself. I don't want anyone to think just because we live in this portion on the United States that we are kissing cousins. People already push that stereotype enough. I packed the usual and I brought Andalucía along with the top five of all time."

"I will never understand why you named your guitar after a dog from a Pixies' song. In fact, I don't know why you named it at all. That's kind of strange BB."

"Like you don't think Daisy would take offense to that statement!" As I point over to the Jeep sitting in his driveway, covered up I might add.

His precious Daisy, heaven forbid you mention Daisy. Daisy is his supped up to the max Jeep Wrangler. _I swear I need a step ladder to climb in the passenger seat_.

"Hey Emm, why don't you bring your guitar and maybe if you're a good boy I'll play with you."

Emmett runs back inside and grabbed his matching Fender T-Bucket 300 CE, while I finish up loading his bags into my truck. The show's coordinators told me once we meet up with everyone in Memphis that they would have my baby brought back safe and sound, if not we would have been taking Daisy to Memphis.

As soon as we are all loaded up I hop in the driver seat because I absolutely refuse to allow Emmett to drive my vehicle. His driving scares me enough as it is. We head off to get onto I-40 headed to Memphis.

"Oh, hey BB, I forgot to tell you, we got a text with our first official mission. We are to meet Alice Brandon at the Black Diamond on Beale St once we get into Memphis. When we get there, she'll know what we are going to have to do."

"Isn't Beale Street famous for where Blues music was born?"

"I think so, why?"

"I guess we will have to scope her out in the middle of a Blues Bar. I always wanted to go hear some real, nitty gritty authentic blues. This should be awesome!"

As I head onto the on ramp, Emmett decided to load up his Zune for some tunes.

"Emmett, you are not serious!"

"_On the road again- Just can't wait to get on the road again. The life I love is making music with my friends…"_

"Change that! You know I'll get that stuck in my head. Turn that off…PWEASE!"

As he's sitting there laughing his patooty off, he continues to torture me with Wille Nelson. UGH! If he keeps this up, it's going to be a looooong six hour drive.

"EMMETT!"

"Dang, BB, alright I'll change it. What do you feel like listening to?"

"I don't know. Anything besides that and rap."

He finally settles on some Switchfoot and we head on our merry way down I-40.

XOXOXO

Seven hours, six stops and one trip to the Hooters in Nashville, because heaven forbid Emmett not get a chance to try out their hot wings,_ yeah right that's not the only reason he wanted to go there,_ we are finally making it into the outskirts of Memphis. Thank jeebus we are missing rush hour traffic because I, for one, do not like being stuck in that mess. TOMTOM is yelling at me to get off at the next exit onto Third Street. From there it guides me to our "Final Destination." When we reach our parking area, we meet up with our camera crew, Tyler and Felix. Once introductions are made, we are outfitted with our microphones and instructed on where to go and just try to forget that the cameras are even there.

The place is packed with all kinds of people here for the Memphis in May festival; I just hope we can find Alice amongst the masses.

As we head down towards the bar, I hear the loudest squeal I have ever heard in my life, and believe me it was loud enough to put a pig to shame. The next thing I know some girl is jumping on me and just about tackles me to the ground. She finally climbs down off of me and has a somewhat sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry….It's so incredibly awesome to finally meet y'all, I'm Alice Brandon."

"Uh, Hi Alice. I guess you already know who I am considering you just about put my cousin here to shame with tackling skills. The big guy is Emmett McCarty."

"Howdy AliCat."

"Ignore Emmett's nicknames. He rarely ever calls anyone by their real name."

"That's quite alright." Alice says as she gives Emmett a hug, he in turn squeezes her until she's about blue in the face.

As he finally sits her back down on the ground, he asks, "Hey AliCat, how did you know who we were?"

"Easy as pie. They sent me a picture of you both along with the text for what we will be doing tonight."

"And just what are going to be doing tonight, AliCat?"

"Besides trying to take over the world," she giggled with a little snort at the end. "Well to kick this thing off right, we will be appeasing the masses coming into the Black Diamond tonight. One of us is to draw people into the bar, while another helps out at the bar, and last but not least the third person is to play host and introduce all the bands playing tonight. When we are done we will receive a portion of our proceeds to go into our "Quest Fund."

I was a little bit flabbergasted when I heard all of this. Being shy and having no clue on how to mix drinks, I didn't know which I one I wanted to pick. The host job sounded like the best choice for me.

Emmett immediately takes the position of being outside drawing people in. Alice pipes up that she can make the dirtiest Mississippi Mud. I guess that leaves me to the stage.

At this point, I make my way through the crowded bar to the stage and introduce myself to the manager.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I timidly hold out my hand to shake, which thankfully he does.

"Well, 'Hi' to you too Bella. I'm Ben. I guess I'll be instructing you on what all you're going to have to be doing tonight for our acts."

"Who all will be playing tonight?"

"Well, tonight we are in for a real treat with the Eric Hughes Band, Kevin and Bethany Paige and Charlie Wood. These guys will knock your socks off. Each has a forty-five minute set so it should definitely keep the crowd entertained. All you have to do is prepare the crowd for them and a help out while they're setting up."

As Ben pulls me up on stage, I tell him I definitely think I can do that. As we go back stage I meet and get a little acquainted with the groups. I find out that Eric's band won 2007 Battle of the Blues. Kevin and Bethany are super nice and they inform me that they normally perform at Alfred's, but were making a special appearance here tonight because of our show.

Looking like a he's straight out of the classic movie, The Blues Brother's, Charlie's been all over the world and played with some of the greats in the Blues industry, but he claims he would much rather play his heart and soul out here in on Beale St.

After I talk with them for little while, I decide since I have a few moments I would go and try to check up on Emmett to make sure he isn't outside causing too much of a ruckus.

Making my way back through the crowd takes a little bit more time than I thought it would. The distance to the door seems to have doubled in my time talking to the musicians because of the gathering crowd. I finally weasel my way to the door to see Emmett surrounded by a group of big haired southern belles.

"Emmett!" I shout out but I guess either he doesn't hear me or he's ignoring me. So I get a little closer and try shouting again. My efforts are to no avail as he still doesn't answer.

Dang it, my time is running out so I push my way through the big busted bombshells and I reach up to grab onto his earring and shout, "EEEMMMMMEEEEETTTTT!"

"Dang BB! Whatcha do that for, huh?" he says rubbing his ear in pain.

"You weren't answering and I don't have a whole lotta time before the first band goes on and I wanted to see if you were behaving yourself!" I am amazed I say this all in one breathe.

"BB, you know me. I'm always good. Right ladies?" He says this with the most angelical face he has as he wraps his massive arms around four of the southern Barbie's. I wasn't born yesterday and I am so not buying what he's trying to sell.

"Well any hoo it looks like you've certainly done your job for the night, the place is packed. , I had to worm my way through the crowd just to get out here. Do you think you could help a sista out and get me back to the stage so I can get this party started?"

"Sure little BB. I'd be more than happy to be your bodyguard."

With that we make our way back through the crowd with me clinging onto the back of Emm's shirt.

Once we make it back to where the musicians are setting up, Emm lifts me and sets me on my feet on the stage. He makes sure I am sturdy so I don't do a nose dive into the crowd.

"Are you going to be able to watch the show, Emmett, or are you gonna have to stay outside the whole time?"

"Naw. They said I could come in and chill once it gets rolling. I think I may go keep an eye out on AliCat to make sure she's alright. I'm surprised she can reach over the bar."

"You obviously didn't see the shoes she was wearing."_ If you could call those things shoes_, I think. "The heels on those things must be at least five inches high Emm."

"Well, I'm gonna keep an eye on her. Good luck up here. I know you can do it! Just remember to have fun up there, that's what we're here for!"

With that Emmett makes his way up to the bar. I have no doubt that protective Emmbear will be in full force to protect Alice.

As I make my way back stage, Eric's band is almost finished setting up, so I ask them if they need anything in particular before they go on. They wave me off and tell me they have it taken care of and they'll let me know if they need anything.

Moments later the house lights go off and the dim stage lights are turned on. I guess that's my cue to head out there.

I take a deep breath, count to ten, and tell myself, _Bella you can do this, just pick a spot and concentrate on it_. _Don't think about all the people looking at you and…and breathe._ _Most importantly try to have fun. That's what you're here for. Remember what Emmett just told you, we are here to have fun and it's about time I start doing it._

"Good Evening, Memphis! How are y'all doing tonight?"

The crowd shouts back their response and I continue, "We, here at the Black Diamond, have some special treats in store for y'all tonight! Are you guys ready?" At this point it all sounds like a loud roar in my ears, "Okay then. Without further ado, I give you The Eric Hughes Band!" I clap for the band as eagerly as the crowd.

As they come out, Eric comes up to me and whispers in my ear, "Bella you did great! See ya after the show!"

I make my way back to the stage entrance and watch as Eric and his band belt out some serious blues.

XOXOXO

After watching those groups pour their souls out for the crowds, it's time for us to go and head to our hotel for the night. I meet up with Emmett and Alice along with the camera crew back at the club's entrance. Felix informs us that they already provided us a van to take us to the hotel and that tomorrow morning we are to meet up with the others before we go to the competition.

As I climb into bed, I realize this trip could be just what Emmett told me. The adventure of a lifetime.

E/n I would love to know what you thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **

So first I want to say we were blown away that someone actually read this, let alone favorited it. It makes GLee and I feel so warm and squishy inside that you people are liking it so far.

Thanks to Alpha Beta, Closettwilighter1, with her help we have _Americanized_ GLee :D!

If you haven't already you need to check out the FAGE fics, because that is what has consummed my soul this past week as far as reading goes. Lots of great short stories and O/S in there. I was lucky enough to be a guest reviewer for FFA ANON's Blog. Link is posted on homepage.

So without making you wait any longer I bring you...

The Quest Chapter 2

EPOV

_It seemed like such a good idea at the time._

Those and other "famous last words" rotated through my mind as I assembled my travelling gear and carefully checked through my apartment for the final time. I was happy in a way that I wouldn't be here for the entire summer. No more memories of my disastrous last year in college.

Not that the studies were bad. I totally aced my classes, and had even had offers from some commercial airlines to take on a Pilot Cadetship. If I went that route I could be a passenger jumbo pilot doing international runs within five years. I didn't want that. I had plans. Rescue Piloting was my passion and only career goal. I totally got off on any news story of a climber being winched off a cliff by a helicopter rescue crew. I would study the footage and watch how the pilot would manoeuvre hi s craft to allow the medics to be lowered to the exact location of the victim. I was even geekily a "card carrying member" of The THUNDERBIRDS fan club. Not that anyone outside this apartment would EVER know that of course.

No, studies and career goal achievements were definitely _WIN_. My disastrous year had been in my social life. Jessica, followed by Lauren who was completely trumped by Tanya in the "take Edward's ego and grind it into the ground" stakes.

Why was it so hard to find a girl who wasn't obsessed with clothes, shoes, hair and getting totally trashed every other night? I couldn't understand why any of them had bothered aggressively pursuing me until I asked them out, in the first place.

I mean, not being a totally vain ass, I know I am easy on the eye. At least that's what most of the girls say. But, I'm not a "party-animal" by any stretch. I am serious about my course work and I actually prefer staying home and playing or listening to music than going out to a rowdy party to watch everyone else get shit-faced. So, I still don't know why those girls thought it was an achievement to have me on their arm when they went to these parties... And really, to come to a party with one guy and then be found at the end of the night with another guy between your legs... not right... not right at ALL!

It was bad enough it happened once! But three times over the last year, what am I doing wrong? Apart from thinking I had anything to offer to any of the girls anyways.

So, that's kind of how I got into my current situation. During one of these disastrous party experiences, I was solicited by a guy promoting a reality travel challenge show.

_It seemed like such a good idea at the time._

I admit he probably got me in a moment of weakness. It sounded good: expenses taken care of, prizes at the end for the winning competitor that would probably pay for my next year's living expenses and tuition, and I get to see the country. The clincher for me was that I could use the 'exposure' to promote the need for rural healthcare and rescue services. The producer had said I was "perfect", attractive, _his words not mine_, articulate, talented, _again his words,_ and motivated to do well. The fact I had a "cause to promote" made me "even more appealing to the target demographic".

Whatever! It got me on the show, and I was **determined** to be competitive and nail this thing. This was not going to be a social outing for me. I suck at social. I was in it to win it and heaven help anyone who gets in the way of my plans.

I had planned to leave in plenty of time to catch my flight to Nashville. My buddy Sam was going to drive me to the airport. I wasn't about to trust just anyone to take care of my Volvo... it was safely back at my parent's place for the summer.

Sam was a great buddy and an even better roommate. We shared the same drive and determination to succeed in our courses. He was aiming first to become a vet and then perhaps specialise in non-domestic animals and work in a wildlife preserve. His main passion was canines and he had posters of wolves all over his room. We co-existed beautifully. He didn't rag me about my nerdy obsession with Orville and Wilbur, (or the Thunderbirds) and I didn't hassle him for smelling like wet dog.

"So, you're all sorted then?" a deep growling voice asked from my doorway.

"Yeah think so Sam, you don't think they object to me taking my keyboard do ya?" I replied, hoisting the strap of its travel case over my shoulder.

"Nah. You look like you're travelling pretty light, they should have more than enough room on a bus for your shit," he chuckled, "Let's get you on that plane."

The drive to the airport was uneventful. Sam helped me check my luggage before grabbing me in a "man hug" and declaring I'd better keep him updated and to watch out for all the hoochies, _he knew me well,_ and then he was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXO

Nashville.

My phone buzzed with a text alert.

_You will meet with fellow traveller Rosalie Hale at the departure gate to Memphis. At Memphis you will meet with Jasper Whitlock and be given instructions for your 1__st__ challenge._

It was accompanied by two photographs.

Oh Crap. Rosalie Hale. She looked like a Hollywood Starlet. Shit, most Hollywood Starlets would sell their firstborn children to look like her. I just hoped she wasn't another Lauren... or Tanya.

Jasper. Old fashioned name. He wore country style clothes and a cocky smile. He looked really friendly and approachable. Lucky this competition wasn't one of those phone poll popularity things... he would win hands down.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and hustled down to the Memphis departure waiting area.

Beside the gate stood a tall, leggy, immaculately presented, blonde woman. Her posture was commanding but not tense and her steely blue eyes scanned the area until she spotted me. She smirked slightly and then strode confidently in my direction.

"Masen, I presume." She stated firmly, thrusting her hand at me to shake mine.

I could not help but bristle slightly; I raised an eyebrow and returned her challenge, "Does that mean I call you Hale?"

She quietly gauged me for a split second before her face opened into a beatific smile. "No, of course not Edward, please call me Rose."

"Okay Rose, it would seem we have a little time to get to know each other before we get to meet the others." I started, "Do you know any of the other contestants?"

"No, not personally, but I insisted on seeing to a portfolio of each of them from the production team before I agreed to sign on. After all, a smart woman wouldn't commit to sharing her life and accommodations with five unknown persons for a hundred days without knowing something of her companions." She answered matter-of-factly.

"Well then, what are we up against?" I asked, secretly peeved that I hadn't thought to do the same.

"Jasper is a teacher, Alice has an MA in Economics, Emmett is a football player, Isabella is studying classical writing and I am almost finished with Law school. No one has a criminal record. Emmett and Jasper both have a few traffic tickets," she looked at me and winked, "No more than you have though and it would seem that we're all in our mid twenties."

We were interrupted by the boarding call for our flight. I noticed her carry-on luggage was perfectly co-ordinated with her navy Power suit and heels. I wondered how it was comfortable to fly in that kind of gear; whilst not sloppy I had chosen jeans and tee shirt to travel in.

We were seated together and spent the flight in easy conversation. I was impressed by her knowledge of the competition and her analytical assessment of the other members of our group. We formed an unspoken alliance of sorts, having found kindred spirits in each other's goal orientated determined personalities. I hoped that I would find the others as easy to befriend, although I already had my doubts about one of them.

By the time we had landed in Memphis we had seemed to develop a kind of friendly camaraderie and I was relieved to note there was not even a whiff of sexual tension. It seemed we had pretty quickly realised we weren't each other's "type". It was a relief actually to be able to talk to a female freely without worrying if she expected me to put the moves on her or to have to try and fend off blatant attempts at flirting.

As we proceeded to the baggage claim we noticed a group of guys lounging off to the side, they seemed to be engaged in easy conversation until one noticed our approach and immediately pointed Rosalie out to his companions. I moved to block their view of her, feeling strangely protective of her and wondered if she faced this kind of attention often.

It was at that moment I noticed that one of the group resembled the photo I had been sent on my mobile, Rosalie was already squaring her shoulders into her "Intimidation" posture and striding forward to meet them. _Crap! She was going to take some effort to keep up with!_

Jasper strode forward to meet her and enveloped her in a hug taking her totally by surprise. I watched from behind as her posture stiffened briefly and then relax as she accepted his greeting.

After releasing her he turned his attention to me and I was also enveloped in a hug. Probably a little too close to be regarded a "man-hug" but not uncomfortable enough for me to question his orientation. He then gathered us both with an enthusiastic "C'mon Y'All! You need to meet the guys!"

He half-pushed, half led us over to the other two guys I had seen with him earlier, I only just now noticed one had a professional camera hoisted on his shoulder and had been aiming it at us for the entire interaction.

"Guys, I'd like y'all to meet Jake and Seth, the coolest camera dudes in the South, who apparently have been assigned to our little 'ol team for today's challenge." He gestured toward two inhumanly tall and well built apparently Native American guys, who both nodded smiling in response.

"Perhaps we should collect our luggage and get this show on the road then?" Rosalie replied after acknowledging the two crewmembers.

"When do we get our instructions?" I asked Seth, the younger of the two crew, as we headed toward the luggage turntable.

"Oh I already got them!" exclaimed Jasper, "You're gonna love it! We're going to Graceland to be Tour Guides for the afternoon!"

I couldn't say that I was thrilled to be doing a challenge after a day of travelling, but I wasn't unhappy to be going to Graceland. Each of us had to choose an area to conduct our tours on the estate and we would be assessed by the number of people we had join our tours and the general satisfaction of our guests at the end. Surprisingly Rose immediately offered to conduct a tour through Elvis' Automobile collection, apparently her one "guilty pleasure" away from her legal studies was as a Classic Car enthusiast. She was quite easily able to rattle of makes, models and specifications without a moment's hesitation. Jasper begged to be allowed to take people through the hall of records. I was not terribly surprised to find out he was a fan and knew all the specifics of Elvis' music releases and which awards were given. That left me with the most obvious, the Mansion itself. Fortunately my mother was keenly interested in architecture and interior design and having been subjected to more than one of her discussions on the matter, I was also fairly familiar with the topic.

Upon our arrival at Graceland, we had very little time to absorb the atmosphere before we were shuttled off to our respective responsibilities. I was so enthralled with my section of the mansion and found the task of leading others through the mansion so enjoyable that I was shocked when Seth pulled me aside and informed me it was time to leave.

From the conversation back to the hotel it would seem the others were equally as happy with their tasks and the way they had fulfilled them. I was absolutely wrecked, but happy to sit and eat with my new group of companions before hitting the room I was to share with Jasper for the night. As I showered, I was completely astounded to realise I was as comfortable sharing my space and time with Jasper than I was with Sam, maybe even more so. We had an almost instantaneous rapport that made it impossible to dislike him.

As we both retreat to our beds our conversation had turned to speculating how we would integrate with the others of the group. I went to sleep quietly optimistic that I would find the others as easy to get along with as I had Rose and Jasper.

Jasper and I got up and prepared to head down for the Breakfast Buffet. We had arranged to meet Rose and enter together to present a 'united front'. As we entered the dining area Rose pointed to a couple of girls filling their plates at the buffet. The first was an elfin looking creature with wildly spiky dark hair and an eclectic ensemble that seemed as if it were designed specifically for her. She was bouncing around chattering excitedly, I was amazed she had managed to keep the food on her plate as she proceeded down the selection.

Even though her movement caught my eye it was her companion that captivated my interest. She was dressed in a relaxed long-sleeved T shirt and jeans that accentuated her gentle figure. Her wavy chocolate hair was pulled back from her face by a plain hair band, she wore little to no makeup and on her feet were a pair of well loved old school Adidas sneakers. She laughed at her companion's comment but seemingly ducked her head so that her blush would not be obvious to the casual onlooker. She was enchanting.

I'm not sure why but I was instantly grateful that I would have the opportunity to get to know her better. "That's Isabella, but she apparently prefers Bella," Rose informed us, pointing to the object of my interest. "The bouncy one is Alice. Let's go say Hello."

Just as we were about to move toward them, a mountain of muscles moved up behind Bella grabbing her by the waist and swinging her into a tight hug. He kissed her loudly almost causing her to drop her plate. She shoved him and slapped him playfully before kissing his cheek and returning to fill her plate. I felt completely deflated, surprised at how strongly I reacted to seeing two total strangers in an intimate embrace. I couldn't understand the burning resentment I felt at witnessing him touch her. I hadn't even met her yet but I...

"And THAT must be Emmett." Rose interrupted my bitter musings. _Hmmm... That's just great!_ The jock gets the only girl I've ever really wanted to meet before I've even had a chance to say hello.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BPOV

What is that GAWD AWFUL incessant noise?

Oh wait, that noise is coming from my phone. I turn over to grab it from the nightstand and notice is _only _seven in the morning.

"Hello." I reply my voice still raw and scratchy from the night before.

"Bella it's time. I'll be over there in a minute to make sure you're up getting ready. I wanna go see the duck parade before breakfast."

"Alice, are you crazy…it was after four by the time we got back and you want me to get up and go watch a duck parade? Your outta your damn mind."

_Click_

I pulled the covers and the pillow up over my head and burrow back into the warmth of the mattress. This might be the last time I get to sleep in a bed that's so comfortable. Just as I am about the doze off something is pounding on the door.

"Bella, if you don't open up I will get housekeeping to let me in!"

"Go Away Alice! I am sleeping and you can't make me come out of this bed!"

Yes! I can hear her give up; I knew she would see it my way. As I start to burrow back in, I hear the tell tale click of a key card in my door and then the door being slammed open. I peep out from under the covers to see a raven haired nymph standing in my doorway glaring down at me. _I swear if she wasn't so small, I just might be shaking under these covers._

"Bella, don't be fooled by my size, I may be small, but I sure as hell can drag you outta that bed in no time flat. Do not even try to think otherwise."

How did she even remotely know what I had been thinking?

"How are you even awake right now let alone dressed and standing in my room?"

"I have been dying to just see these ducks, and I don't wanna go down there all by myself!"

"We can see ducks anytime Alice, why are these so important?"

"Because Bella they are on Parade!"

I swear this woman, who I have known for not even twenty-four hours yet, is outta her mind. But I do have to admit it must be pretty interesting if she's making this big of a deal out of it. So I crawl out of the heavenly bed and make my way over to my bags to dig out something to wear. I pull out one of my favorite long tees and jeans, along with my socks and underwear and make my way into the shower. I should have taken one last night after we got back from the bar, but I was wiped after being on the road for most of the day and then working at the Black Diamond.

"Alice, I desperately need coffee. Can you make some while I hop in the shower real fast?"

"Sure, Bella. Not a problem. I guess I could use some too."

With that I close the door and start my morning routine. I quickly wash the bar scum from my hair and body, while going over what this day could have in store for us. As I get out and dry off, I apply my favorite chocolate/cocoa butter lotion and run my leave-in conditioner through my hair before I blow dry it to get the remaining moisture out. I pull it up to keep the long strands out of my face and finish getting dressed.

I make my way out of the bathroom and over to put my sneakers on, when Alice asks me how I like my coffee.

"More cream and sugar than actual coffee would be awesome, Alice. Thank you."

"Oh my GAWD! Where did you ever get those old school shell tops at Bella?" Alice blurts out as she hands me my coffee.

"You know I don't really remember Alice to tell you the truth. I just know they're comfortable so I tend to stock up on things like that I find."

I finish tying my shoes and take a cautious sip of my coffee. Wow! Alice can make an amazing cup of coffee.

"Alice you frackin' nailed this cup of coffee!"

"I know, right? I pretty much take mine the same way."

With that I finish the coffee and we make our way down to the lobby to see this "Duck Parade".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

When we make our way into the lobby , there is a flurry of activity and all I can see is people lining a miniature roped off area that led to a fountain in the middle of the lobby. All I can think is, these must be some special ducks to be afforded this kind of treatment.

"Oh, look Bella! Here they come now rolling out the red carpet for them!" Alice continues to pull my arm leading us to the front by the ropes, pushing her way through the crowd.

"We gotta have front row, there is just no other way to go, don'tcha think Bella?"

"Sure Alice, whatever you say," as I roll my eyes at her.

"Don't think I just didn't see you do that."

_Damn, I've been caught._

"I am sorry Alice; I just don't see what the big deal is."

"You're about to eat those words, Swan." As Alice narrows her eyes at me and puts her full attention to the front.

The elevator doors open and some kind of song starts playing as a man, leads 5 mallard ducks off the elevator. Cameras are flashing and I swear it's like being at a movie premiere red carpet event, as people are trying to make their way to the front to capture just the perfect picture of the ducks as they strut their way to the fountain.

Alice is so filled with excitement; she's vibrating standing there next to me. It's so bad; I can feel myself shaking in her wake.

"Alice, are you alright? You're literally vibratin' girl."

"Sorry Bella, I tend to do that when I get excited, but aren't they just sooo adorable! I could just take one home with me!"

"Well they are pretty darn cute. Maybe you're right, Alice. Thanks for making come with you. It was truly an eye opening experience. Too bad we won't get to see them go back upstairs later on."

"So I take you will eat a slice of that humble pie." As Alice pokes me in the ribs.

I can't help but laugh as I tell her yes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Alice and I make our way towards the small restaurant that the hotel has my stomach starts growling. I peek inside and see they have a massive breakfast buffet with all kinds of breakfast stations. They even have a person making omelets from scratch. _That's the line I am definitely getting in. _I can't resist a good veggie omelet. When the lady finishes up with my order I make my way over to Alice who's bouncing around waiting for them to bring out some fresh home fries to go with her biscuits and gravy.

"Alice, how can you eat that? It looks like slop."

"Well Bella, don't cha know this is a southern delicacy? All I need is some grits and I'll be ready and rearin' to go. Plus your eggs and toast seems pretty boring."

"I'll have you know this my dear Alice, is a not just some plain eggs and toast, this dear is a rare veggie omelet!"

"Veggie omelet! Bella do you have a strange obsession with veggies? Girl you need some meat in that their omelet!"

"I am just not a big fan of breakfast meats Alice." I confess to her.

"Oh. Well were just going to have to change that status, Miss Bella."

I can't help but giggle as I tell her, "Better people have tried and have yet to succeed in that mission Alice."

"Bella, I think some nice, long, thick piece of some good ol' home grown sausage will fix ya right up."

"_Alice!_" I hiss as I duck my head down since I can feel my cheeks starting to get hot with her certainty and my own embarrassment at her brazen suggestion.

The next thing I know, I feel strong arms wrap around me and lift me up and as they start spinning me. .

"Emmbear put me down, before I spill my omelet!"

Emm places me back on solid ground and gives me a big ol' kiss on my cheek as I smack him and try to shove him away. Trying to move Emmett is like trying to move a brick house, it just isn't going to happen.

"Mornin' BB! I accidently overslept or I would've woken you up this morning. Thank God this place has a buffet, I was afraid we would have to stop somewhere…" Emmett trails off staring at something behind me.

I turn around to see what has caught my ADD prone cousin's attention. This time, my plate does drop out of my hand. Standing maybe fifteen feet in front of me is one of the, if not THE, most striking pieces of the male species. I swear my heart has both stopped and jumped out of my chest, because I can no longer feel it beating. I think I just might pass out flat on the floor. He's extraordinarily tall, but he's not a muscular brick house like Emmett. He seems more lithely toned.

_What I wouldn't give to have his body adhere to mine…_In the light his dark hair becomes a multihued mess of red, blond, brown and some copper all mixed together to make the most unique hair color I have ever seen. _I wonder what he uses to make it look sooo touchable…_His slight scruff outlines such a strong jaw line, it makes my knees week…_ Gah… what am I thinking? _I haven't felt anything remotely like this in forever.

By the time someone clears their throat, I realize I've been staring at the magnificent individual in front of me. I notice that there are two other people with him: a woman of such stature I feel a bit out of place being in her vicinity and a man who's almost as heart-attack-inducing as the other holds out his hand to me and says, "Well hello, you must be Isabella, my name is Jasper. It seems that you've dropped your plate."

His boyish smirk lets me know, he knows exactly what I am feeling at the moment.

After he shakes my hand, we both stoop down and try to gather the mess together that is sitting at my feet. My infamous omelet is in ruins. Jasper tries to help me salvage as much of it as we can. I can't help but feel flustered and embarrassed at my own foolishness. I never let boys - _no, men -_ get to me. So what is so different about him?

"These two people here with me are Rosalie and Edward."

I shake Rosalie's hand as she steps forward and introduces herself, "Rosalie Hale, actually."

_I swear my hand feels like it's going to be crushed if she doesn't let up on her grip._

"Well it's just plain Bella for me." She finally releases my hand and I turn to shake Edward's hand…_mmmm…Edward…NO dirty thoughts! _And it seems that he doesn't even want to touch me by the glare that is currently gracing his face. But he does shake my hand and as soon as my skin touches his it feels like it's being burned all the way down to the bones. I quickly move my hand away just about as fast as he did and I end up elbowing Emm right in the ribs.

"Ouch! BB that hurt!"

"Sorry Emmbear, oh hey where are my manners? This little nymph is Alice and this big bear is Emmett," as I point to each of them.

Emmett removes his arm from my shoulder and tries to shake both Jasper's and Edward's hands, but Edward continues to just stand there glaring at us and in the process snubs Emmett completely. Emm brushes it off and steps forward to introduce himself to Rosalie.

"Rosary, right? All Hail Rosary!" Emmett bellows out, while genuflecting in front of her.

Rosalie stands there stunned while I try to pull Emmett back up and smacking him at the same time.

I whisper hiss to him, "Emm get up and quit acting like an idiot in front of all these people!"

"Sorry BB, but I'll try to be better for you." He turns and winks at Rosalie and I just happen to catch a slight smirk make its way across her face.

Jasper bends forward and picks up Alice's tiny hand, kisses it and says, "Well, aren't you as cute as a baby possum?"

A huge smile beams across Alice's face and she replies, "Oh honey, shut my mouth, I am much obliged."

After her formal southern introduction, she steps up to Rosalie and gives her a half hug while still holding her plate. At first Rosalie seems a little taken back, but smiles anyway. When Alice turns to approach Edward, his face seems to soften from the glare he's been giving me and Emm, and he gives her a slightly lop-sided smile. That smile, almost gives him a boyish, mischievous look to him and it would seem it could burn me all the way to the core as well. _If he smiled at me like that I might be going up in flames and leaving nothin' but a pile of ashes in its wake._

Since Alice is the only one who now actually has food to eat, she leaves telling everyone she's going to go claim a table for us. Emm about pulls my arm out of socket as he tries to drag me back to the buffet.

"Emm, where's the fire? The food is surely not going anywhere."

"I know, BB, but my belly button is about to eat out my backbone if I don't get something in my stomach now!"

I can't help but roll my eyes at him. He acts like he's never been fed before.

I can't stop wondering what Edward's malfunction is. _What did we do to deserve that nasty glare and his obvious snub?_

"I can't believe Edward, Emmbear. Did you see the way he was looking at us, and his blatant disregard in shaking your hand?"

"I didn't really notice, BB, do you want me to say sumthin' to 'em? I just could NOT peal my eyes off of Rosalie."

"I did notice that. I am sorry, Emmbear, but she seems totally out of your league and is the type to let you know it too. And no you don't have to say anythin' to 'em."

"Well, I'm gonna, cuz I can't let anyone be hatin' on my BB." Emm tells me as he pulls on the end of my ponytail.

Once everyone gathers up their grub, we make our way over to the table Alice reserved. Emm and I say a silent grace before we dig in. It seems everyone's either really hungry or just trying to really evaluate everyone else. I try to sneak a couple of short glances at Edward, trying to desperately to figure out his major malfunction. Of course, the silence can't last forever with Emmett sitting at the table.

"Soo, Mr. Ed, do you have a problem with _my_ BB, here?"

"No." His reply is so sharp; it could be used to pierce steel.

Just as Emm is about to waylay him, Jasper's phone started ringing and buzzing across the table in front of him. All of us turn and stare as he reads the text to himself.

"What does it say?" Rosalie asks him in exasperation.

"Well, it would seem they want us to meet them in the conference room here for a meet and greet in ten minutes."

"Really!" Alice chimes in, "Well y'all better hurry up, I don't like being late!" She specifically eyes Emm who is only half finished with still a mountain of food on his plate.

"Oh, don't you worry yourself Miss AliCat! I didn't win all those eating contests the team participated in for nothing!"

"He's right ya' know. Though it is pretty gross to watch, I have seen him do it several times. Just can you please try not to get your food all over me though, Emmbear?"

"I'll try, but ya' know there are no guarantees BB," as he flashes me his "angelic" smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

As we walk down the hallway that leads into the meeting room, I can't help but feel a little bit nervous. I wasn't with Emm when he signed us up for this so now I have no clue what to expect going into this room. I clutch to Emm's side and try to calm my breathing.

"Everything is going to be alright BB; I'll be by your side the whole way." Emm whispers into my ear.

I can't help but smile as he lends me the strength to get through this meeting. We all walk in and I see not only the members of our camera crew, but several other people sitting and standing in the room. There is a man in a suit with his black hair slicked back in a ponytail standing behind the chair at the head of the table, standing alongside him are a man and a woman to the right. I notice Tyler and Felix along the left side of the table sitting next to some other fella's.

"Welcome my dears! Everyone pull up a seat please. My name is Aro and I am the producer and this handsome man to my right here is Carlisle along with his wife, Esme. While Carlisle is our wonderful host in this endeavor, you will be doing interviews with Esme on almost a daily basis as part of the show. Your camera crews, of which you already met a few, are Jacob, Seth, Garrett, Peter, Tyler, and Felix." As each person was introduced they stood and nodded in our direction in acknowledgment.

"There are also small hidden cameras placed all throughout the Winnebago so we don't miss a minute of action, the only place there are no camera's are in the toilet area on the bus. When you are on your missions and in the bus your microphones must be turned on at all times, so please make sure you keep the batteries charged up. You will be equipped with 4 batteries a piece so there should be no reason as to why the mics should not be on." At this point Aro sat down while Carlisle went to stand.

"First, I want to welcome you and tell you a little bit about myself and Esme here, along with a little bit about the show." He gave a nod to his lovely wife sitting next to him.

"My name of course is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. My wife and I have been married for almost twenty-five years now and we see each day as a new adventure. Aro and I have been friends since the time when dinosaurs roamed the Earth. While Aro here is a long time well known producer of other shows and movies, I have been more in the background as a private investor in his production company. We came up with this idea based on our mutual love for traveling and our wonderful country. We decided on a show based on what happens when people are faced with challenges, how they deal with them, and what they learn in the process of it all. We thought best to use people just either right out of college or just starting to move into the workforce for the maturity levels, their knowledge and their experiences of the world already. You, young people on just on the verge of entering society and we want to capture what makes this generation so great. Excuse me." Carlisle pauses and takes a drink from the glass sitting in front of him.

"This trip you are about to embark on will, hopefully, be lots of fun and jam packed with plenty of opportunities to win some great prizes and give you experiences of being out there in society and what this great country is made of. You will be on the road for approximately 100 days, each week you will have either a challenge or a mission to compete in and the winning team will win a prize for it. Some days you will be working in different environments doing a number of odd jobs to help make the extra money for your own conveniences.

At the end you all will be handsomely rewarded for your time and effort for being a part of this journey. Esme and I will hold onto the credit card that may be used for gas and emergencies that may come up along the way. We will also be following not far behind you in another bus along with your daily camera crew of Jacob, Seth, Tyler and Felix. Peter and Garrett will be brought in when there are more cameras needed. Get to know these guys, because they will be around you virtually twenty-four seven, except when you are on the bus, because we don't want you to feel too overcrowded.

As previously mentioned my wife Esme will be interviewing you on a regular basis to see how you are doing and what you're feeling at any given time. So feel free to come to her if you have any problems or just want to give us some feedback on anything going on. She's going to be like your own personal confessor. She will be your pseudo mom away from home so to speak." Esme turned to us with tender expression on her face. I couldn't help but smile back at her as she gave me the warm fuzzies inside._ Maybe this will turn out better than what I thought…_

Carlisle finally takes his seat, while Aro continues to give of the run down on how everything is going to work.

"Basically, each day or so, someone will receive a text with a clue on where you will be going and what you will have in store for when you get there. Don't worry we will give you plenty of time to reach most of your destinations and the bus is equipped with GPS for your navigational system.

Now for your first mission and competition we have just straight out told you but from here on out the messages will be clues for you to solve. Today, as you know, you will be participating in Memphis' Annual BBQ Championship. Teams for this competition will remain the same as last night. You will be helping out two rivals in this competition and then at the end you will be participating in the judging portion. Once this is complete and the winners are announced you are free for the evening.

I wish each team good luck and remember, have a great time!"

After Aro's speech, I continue to hold Emm's hand until everyone else stands up and we make our way out of the conference room. As we go downstairs I couldn't help but feel like something is trying to penetrate through my back. I slightly turn my head and I see Edward with this menacing glare on his face,_ almost like he's shooting laser beams into my back. _ I snuggle into Emm's side and try to concentrate on just getting out to the vehicles that will take us to the fairgrounds.

_Thank Gawd I am not on his team this round…_


	4. Chapter 4

This is TLC here and I wanted to let everyone know that I am truely sorry this is not Chapter 4. I know a lot of Authors say this but Real Life has throughly kicked Glee's and mines $$ like something fierce these past couple of weeks. I just could go without letting you know whats up. So don't worry I am not going to leave y'all hanging in the wind this week. I do have a lil' sumthin sumthin for y'all.

I want to take the time right now and thank everyone who is reading this little fic! We would love to hear your thoughts and opinions on what you think so far...

Disclaimer: While SM owns Twilight I am a proud owner of Dr. Hot Bitches Signature...and boy did he look HAWT at the premiere last night !

"What's up?" a melodic voice sounded just in front of me. I looked up abruptly to see Bella standing by the front of the grill, peering over my disastrous attempt.

"It's burnt, I don't know what I've done wrong? What do I do?" I babbled helplessly.

"Honey and soy?" she enquired sniffing the air.

"Ummm, yeah?"

"It's ok, honey always cooks black. It'll taste fine, but you might want to turn the heat down a little to let the chicken cook through properly." She smiled up at me, "You don't do much cooking huh?"

_O.M.G. She was talking to me. She was smiling at me!_

"Yeah, not so much," I could feel a flush rising up my neck and cheeks. _I must look like a total pansyass!_

"I'll have to give you some lessons then…" she paused, looking shocked that she had made such a forward suggestion, "I mean, uh seeing as we'll be travelling and making meals together and, well, you know…"

She was so cute with a blush spreading across her cheeks, I wanted to reach out and cool her face with my hands… except my palms were as sweaty as a monkey's armpit!

"That'd be great," I quickly interjected, "but it might be a losing battle, I'm a bit of a 'tard in the kitchen."

I was so happy to _actually_ be having a conversation with her, I'm sure I was grinning like a fool. I was beginning to wonder if there was a possibility she and I could become friends… maybe even more… and then…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Wow what a response to just a teaser :D! So far with the posting of the teaser we've gotten almost 100 new hits! We are both astounded that you guys are actually reading! **

**As always much love to Alpha Beta, Closettwilighter, without you, we would be strugglin' in the past...**

**I hope everyone has gotten to enjoy going to see Eclipse...because I know I did and I definitely look forward to seeing it again!**

**Some of you may not know this, but I, TLC, am running for an officer position for FFA ANON so if you haven't joined up with them do so now and tell them I sent you, the link is up on my profile :D!**

**In honor of the fourth of July I bring you our version of the great American past time, with our BBQ Competition...**

**Disclaimer: SM owns my beloved Edward, but I have a box filled with American Flag cupcakes...  
**

EPOV

"What is wrong with me!" I reprimand myself… I entered this game with the intention of playing hard and not worrying about the social side and now I find myself practically snarling at the most beautiful girl I've ever met just because some jock saw her first.

Now I am compounding the problem by denying I had a problem with _his_ "BB". I mean they have both noticed that I was being impolite, and called me on it and then I'm blatantly rude to him to while trying to deny it. I am glad that Jasper got that phone call when he did otherwise it may have degenerated into a heated confrontation.

As it is, I have to endure his revolting eating display. Honestly it's like watching an animal documentary! Was he raised in a barn? What on earth could someone like _her_ see in _him_? She deserves so much better.

Why did I think that?

I have no claim on her.

And yet… when she shook my hand earlier, my skin ignited to her touch. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced before. It was like my body _knew_ her, it realized she belonged to me. _ Yeah! Dream on Masen!_

I follow the rest of the group to the meeting, concentrating on keeping my expression neutral. _I am here for the game_, I keep reminding myself, _not to 'hook up'_.

Of course, I had met Aro previously, but Carlisle and Esme are interesting. I like the idea of Esme being our surrogate Mom and confessor. She has a real welcoming presence about her and I have the feeling that I will be spending a lot of time _decompressing_ with her.

As much as I try not to look at _her_,I can't help myself. I keep glancing over in her direction, and each time I do, it seems as if she moves closer to _him_. I am trying, very unsuccessfully, not to get steamed about seeing her lean into his side, but when he puts his arm around her and gives her a squeeze I almost loose my tenuous grip on my control. I badly want to cross the room and rip her from his embrace and claim her as _MINE!_

What the heck! What is this all about! I haven't even spoken to the girl yet, I don't know her from Eve and I'm wanting to go all caveman on her!

_Oh my God! I've officially lost my mind!_

It is a relief when the meeting ends and we can all leave. Hopefully the time away from _her_ preparing for the BBQ will allow me to get a little perspective. I resolve to myself to act normally, casually and to focus on the task ahead.

As we are leaving the room, I see her tighten her grip on his hand again and my resolve crumbles immediately. If looks could kill he would be a smoking pile of ash on the floor right now.

At that precise moment _she_ turns and meets my stare. I can see the fear and hurt in her eyes as she comprehends my toxic gaze. I am immediately penitent but she has already turned with a gasp to look away from me.

_Smooth Masen. _ Even if she _wasn't _with him, there's no _way_ she would be interested in being with me after I had treated her so poorly.

We climb into the vehicles to head out to our challenge. Jasper drives and I get "shotgun", Rosalie is content to be chauffeured in the back. I think she's used to that kind of treatment.

As we leave the parking garage, Jasper turns to me with a frown, "So what's the deal dude? Who is the real Edward Masen? The genuine guy last night who was easy to get along with and had a sense of humor, or is it Mr. Sullen who bites the heads off little ladies for breakfast?"

"Honestly Jasper, I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!" I reply, yanking my hands through my hair, "I mean, I _know_ I don't have any right to be all judgmental but when I saw them together so soon it just pushed all my buttons… I wish I could explain but I don't know what it is that's got me so uptight!"

"You _were_ pretty intense in there, if I didn't know better..." he pauses to look at me then seems to change his mind, "Perhaps you should just avoid being near those two for a bit."

"Yeah, I think you're right, it's just I'm over-thinking the game. I'll focus back on the important things… like … What the hell are we going to make at a BBQ?" I reply.

"Stuffed if I know!" Rosalie interjects from the back seat, "I can pull an engine apart in under twenty minutes but I don't know squash from beets!"

My head drops to my hands, "Great! I can burn water making coffee, and every cookout I've ever been to has consisted of overdone steaks and potato salad. You got any ideas cowboy?"

Jasper winks at Rosalie in the mirror and then turns to me with a huge smirk... "Trust me… I got this covered!"

We pull up at the grocery store to get our ingredients, Jasper's enthusiastic smile is contagious, I can feel the excitement growing, even though I am completely clueless in the culinary arts. I live on takeout, grilled cheese sandwiches and hotdogs at home.

Jasper strides purposefully through the store gathering ingredients while Rose and I exchange looks. He grabs some garlic cloves, shuddering slightly and turning to me he grins, "This'll be your job." He then continues grabbing things to throw into the cart.

We proceed through the checkout with Jasper's maniacal grin in place all the while. As we pile the bags into the car he begins to explain. "I thought seeing as you two are 'self-confessed newbies' with BBQ, I would keep to the KISS principle." He raises one eyebrow in challenge at us both. I shrug in acquiescence, Rose bristles and her hands go to her hips.

"Now wait just a minute darlin'!" he sooths her, "I'm not saying you're not capable, but simple food done well, often beats out trying to be fancy and not pulling it off! So if we do basic stuff that you guys can't really mess up… then we may be on a winner!"

"Fair enough," she agrees, "so Mr. Masterchef, what's on the menu?"

"For starters we'll do chicken wings in honey-soy sauce. The main dish is smoked fish fillets with stir fry veggies and noodles and for sweets we'll have banana packets."

"Shit Jasper, I'm hungry just listening to that!" I exclaim, "Are you sure we're going to be able to pull that off?"

He nods smugly and gets back into the driver's seat.

We arrive at "cookout central" and were shown to our station. I have to admit I am pretty impressed with the set up. I have no experience with a BBQ grill other than those with a couple of burners and a plate. This monster had an oven at the end with a smoker, a wok burner, plate and a hood. I sure hope Jasper knows how to drive it, if it is left to me I'll probably blow the thing to kingdom come!

The other team's station is about twenty feet away and I look over to see if they have arrived. The bouncy little one is happily opening and peering into all their bags of groceries while it appears Bella is trying to focus her attention on setting up. She huffs at her companion who returns the gesture playfully, causing Bella to crack up laughing. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, it is so cute that she can't stay mad. At that precise moment Bella glances over and catches me watching her with my full on goofy grin. I register the surprise on her face before she softly smiles back, a blush staining her cheeks as she turns away.

_God, how beautiful was that? I would give the world if she would look at me like that every day._

Jasper shoving a handful of produce into my gut hauls me out of my thoughts, "Here, prepare these!"

_What the f…. udge?_

"Ummm? Exactly what do you mean by prepare?" I ask, looking at the pile of garlic cloves, onions and shallots with suspicion.

"Peel, and chop those into little bitty pieces," he shrugs looking at the onions and garlic, "chop the shallots, and put them in that bowl there."

I stare again then begin to peel the garlic, "This stuff stinks!"

"Yeah, and it soaks into your skin, why d'ya reckon I'm making you do it!" he laughs as he strides off to give more instructions to Rose.

The afternoon passes in a flurry of activity. I had no idea how much effort it took to cook simple food well, admittedly we had a lot of food to cook. I can't resist frequently glancing over to the "opposition" and am pleased to note that if Bella catches me watching her, she responds with a shy smile. If she is by herself I smile and nod in reply. Whenever _he_ is around, if he noticed me watching, he sends a warning glare in my direction often accompanied by a show of possession like putting his arm around her. I want to rip it off.

Jasper creates a marinade from the garlic, onion and shallots I chopped with some soy and honey. The chicken wings soak in this stuff for over an hour and he instructs me to cook them on the plate.

I think I am doing so well, I have the plate nice and hot, I have the tongs and I am turning and then… _Oh stuff a duck! It's black, I've burned it, but it only cooked a minute!_ "Shit! Damn… Shit!"

"What's up?" a melodic voice sounds just in front of me. I look up abruptly to see Bella standing by the front of the grill, peering over my disastrous attempt.

"It's burnt, I don't know what I've done wrong? What do I do?" I babble helplessly.

"Honey and soy?" she enquires sniffing the air.

"Ummm, yeah?"

"It's ok, honey always cooks black. It'll taste fine, but you might want to turn the heat down a little to let the chicken cook through properly." She smiles up at me, "You don't do much cooking huh?"

_ O.M.G. She is talking to me. She is smiling at me!_

"Yeah, not so much," I can feel a flush rising up my neck and cheeks. _ I must look like a total pansy ass!_

"I'll have to give you some lessons then…" she pauses, looking shocked that she has made such a forward suggestion, "I mean, uh seeing as we'll be travelling and making meals together and, well, you know…"

She is so cute with a blush spreading across her cheeks, I want to reach out and cool her face with my hands… except my palms were as sweaty as a monkey's armpit!

"That'd be great," I quickly interject, "but it might be a losing battle, I'm a bit of a 'tard in the kitchen."

I am so happy to _actually_ be having a conversation with her, I'm sure I'm grinning like a fool. I'm beginning to wonder if there was a possibility she and I could become friends… maybe even more… and then…

"If I can teach Emmett enough tricks to survive, then I'm sure you'd be fine." She babbles happily, completely unaware she has totally ruined my newly formed joyous state.

"Yeah, I'm sure _that_ was a challenge," I retort, as I feel my face tighten into a scowl.

She looks a little stunned and then hurt at my sudden change then her eyes turn stormy. "Well, I guess I'll be going back to _my_ team then." She turns and stomps back to her station.

_Smooth Masen! You had her talking to you like a human and then you blew it again._

_What **is** wrong with me?_

I turn my attention back to the chicken wings that are in danger of being burned for real this time. Jasper saunters over to inspect the goings on. He has the fish fillets in smoking, the rice is in the cooker and he will stir-fry the vegetables we have pre-prepared at the last moment.

"How's things cookin?" he drawls looking at me with a lazy smile, "Seems to me you had a pretty little missy over here all friendly-like for a while. So whadja say to make her stomp off like that?"

"It was really nice, she offered to give me a few cooking lessons, then she made a comment about teaching that great ox of hers to cook, and I snapped at her. I'm an IDIOT!" I rant.

"Cain't rightly figure those two out meself," he mutters, "I mean if they only met yesterday, like we did, when did she have time to teach him to cook? And that comment she made at breakfast about her having seen him eat like that _before_! Something smells strange in the henhouse."

He leans over and pokes the chicken pieces, "They're done, so pull them off and pop them in that warming container. We'll be dishing up to the judges in ten."

I am left to ponder those observations while I watch him heat some oil in the wok for the stir fry. Rose is finishing off the last of the banana parcels, to put in the coals. I can't wait to taste one of those beauties… peeled banana, chunks of chocolate and marshmallows rolled in foil. Simple, but it looked totally scrumptious. I might can even kid myself it is healthy because it has fruit in it!

We each plate our dishes to present to the judges. I lay my honey-soy chicken wings on a bed of lettuce to make it look presentable. Jasper has his smoked fish fillets resting on a layer of bright stir fried red and yellow peppers, snow peas, broccoli and bamboo shoots all laying on a bed of rice. Rosalie, (on Jasper's instruction) leaves her parcels wrapped to keep all the good stuff on the inside.

I glance over to the other team, they too have finished plating up their dishes and we're headed toward the judge's table.

Jasper is as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, sitting beside Carlisle. The second judge is none other than Paula Deen. I've heard of her, but I'm a devotee or anything… I mean cooking for me is a necessary evil. I certainly don't watch that shit in my spare time, like I _have_ any.

I place my dish on the table in front of Carlisle as Alice presents her tray of the biggest juiciest looking ribs I'd ever seen. They are drowning in a sea of thick plum sauce with tiny taters floating amongst them… We are screwed.

Carlisle and Paula each serve themselves some of our dishes and sample them, writing their comments on a card. I about wet myself with nerves but they don't speak to us at all, they just motion for the next course.

Jasper and Bella move forward, Jasper is shaking so much the serving platter in his hand is vibrating. I'm genuinely concerned it is going to hit the deck, but he places it on the table successfully, managing a weak smile at Paula. Bella's dish contains steaks the size of Idaho and at least two inches thick. They had been seared with onions and have generously sized corn cobs and a heaping of green beans on the side dripping in butter. I see Carlisle's eyes widen and I swear he drools. We are totally screwed.

After we watch them sample the main course, it is time to produce our desserts. Son of a … Itch! Emmett, grinning hugely, places a plate of triple fudge brownies, cut chunky to match his meaty fists… I hiss under my breath.

Who knew you could bake on a barbeque… Bella! That's who!

Rose bravely sets down her foil parcels. My team gives each other looks of resignation. We are royally, totally, utterly and completely screwed!

I am more than a little miffed. We had worked really hard and I certainly had achieved more than ever before with a hotplate. I _hate_ losing…

When they finish sampling and writing, Carlisle calls us over and for the benefit of the cameras and "audience" introduces his fellow judge.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to welcome you to our Quest cook-off, I am sure all of you will recognize this lovely lady sitting beside me. Please welcome, Paula Deen!"

I can imagine the production team inserting the sound of canned applause when this goes to air.

"Well, hi there y'all! I'm so pleased to be here and meeting all these fine young folks." She smiles widely into the camera. She really is the same in person as on TV.

Carlisle describes to the viewers how the challenge was set. Paula steps up to announce the winning team.

"Well, I wanna just say how mighty impressed I am with all y'all have done here today. That was some fine food I was tastin! We had a pretty tough time deciding 'cause the standard was sooo high."

"Firstly, I want to commend Jasper, Edward and Rosalie on their ingenuity. It's so easy to think just steak and ribs when you talk BBQ, but the chicken and fish was an outstanding way to think outside the box! The flavors were subtle. Y'all teamed it well with the sides. It was superbly cooked. I really enjoyed the smoked fish; it made my little ol' taste buds dance. Can I just also say that those parcels were a yummy surprise. Warm banana all gooey with melted chocolate and marshmallows and a side dish of crushed nuts… mmmm that was some naughty dessert. I do like it when simple flavors are done well."

At this point I think Jasper nearly passes out. He has been almost hyperventilating during her entire speech. I move a bit closer behind him just in case.

Paula turns her attention to the other team who were starting to look worried, "Now, don't you be frettin Bella, Emmett and Alice. I know I just said it's easy to think just steak and ribs when you do BBQ, but honestly, if they're done the way you did them… you'd never want anything else. That rich plum BBQ sauce with the little potatoes, was just a song in my mouth. The steak was so tender and juicy I almost didn't need to chew. My stars, I could have died and gone to heaven right at that point, but then you followed it up with those decadent brownies… Oh my sweet Lord… that was almost a crime!"

I glance over to see that Bella was in much the same state Jasper was. Emmett is standing at her back, bracing her with his hands on her shoulders. I bite back the urge to growl at him. _Seriously, he can't keep his paws to himself?_

Alice is vibrating beside them… Bella grabs her hand to try and stop the bouncing but it has very little effect on her.

Paula looks to Carlisle who nods, "So without any further ado… I will proclaim the winners of this cookout, by the narrowest of point margins is…"

_Insert TV drum roll_, I think rolling my eyes.

"Bella, Emmett and Alice. Congratulations guys that was some mighty fine cookin!"

The three of them erupt into a flurry of cheering and hugging and jumping. Alice is enveloped by the other pair in an avalanche of excited hugs.

I turn as Jasper puts his hand on my shoulder. "S'ok Dude, we'll blitz them next time… but can you believe it… PAULA DEEN tasted MY cooking!"

I smile widely. For Jasper it wouldn't matter what else happened on this trip, he is already a hometown hero! I am about to turn and offer my congratulations to the other team when _He _picks Bella up in a crushing hug and plants sloppy kisses all over her face, despite her loud protests.

I stiffen. I want to go there a rip that boorish lug off her. How can she be with _him_!

Jasper notices my sudden and dramatic change of mood and gripping my shoulder whispers, "You OK Masen?"

"FINE!... Fan-fudging-tastic!" I rant, pulling my shoulder out of his grip, "I'm going!"

"Edward? Are you staying to eat with us?" Rose eyes me with obvious concern.

"Suddenly, I'm not hungry! I'll… just clean up my work station, and meet you soon…" I huff stalking off toward the BBQs. As I turn, I catch Emmett's eye. He had obviously seen my little display. Grimacing, he mouths to me, "Going down dude!" while gesturing behind Bella's back.

The last thing I see is Bella's face fall from exultant celebration to confusion and hurt. _ Damn. It._

That makes me lose what little bit of control I had left. I storm off leaving my bewildered team mates behind, knowing I was angrier at myself than anything.

_Seriously. What is **wrong** with me!_

**E/n: So what did you guys think...we would love to hear from you. Also would like to know what your experiences are with ghost...any favorite ghost stories? Don't be shy 'cuz I am just dying to know...if its good you may see it in the very near future :)! Until next time...TLC and GLee **


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Glee and I are just constantly blown away by the reviews and alerts for this little story!

I am happy to announce I made Officer status over FFA ANON so you can find me over there and let them know TLC aka Officer Dark Indie sent you! I also have to review recommendations that were posted up on the blog so make sure you check those out as well.

I apologize for taking so long as well...life just kicks us in the $$ and there is no stopping it.

Thanks as always to Alpha Beta, Closettwilighter1, for beating this into shape.

Special shout out to our prereader, Vampiremama/Readingmama for all the help she's given to me in helping make this that much better!

Music for this chapter can be found in my playlist featured on my profile and I do highly suggest listening to it if you haven't heard the songs featured in this chapter before.

Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, but I have my chocolate banana milkshake...

Chapter 5

BPOV

When we get back to the Peabody, my confusion is seemingly over powering all the emotions I am having at the moment. The only way I can even begin to work through these emotions and get a grip on them is currently sitting in my closest. Edward's abrupt change in demeanor is giving me whiplash, and my precious guitar, Andalucía is just the cure. The need to feel the music working deep in my bones, scratching at the walls of my heart, consuming me was starting to take over. So I go to Emm's room. When I get there I realize he has his door propped open and I can distinctly hear him talking to Jasper.

"Do you care if I bunk in your room tonight man? Edward seems like he could use a 'lil space right now."

"What's with him anyway? The looks he's been sending to me and BB are not cool - not cool at all. If it wasn't for the text you got earlier from Carlisle, I might've had to physically remove that look from his face. He has no right whatsoever treating my BB that way. She's the closest family member I've got and I won't stand by and let someone treat her like dirt."

"Wait, just a gosh darn minute, what did you just say? Bella is family? I didn't know they would've let family members on here together. How did that happened?" I hear what sounds like a chair hitting a wall and I can only guess this must have been some sort of revelation to Jasper.

"Yeah they said at first that they wouldn't, but I told them I was a NO GO without BB. She's like an extension of me, my other half. I couldn't do this without her. She keeps me in check and outta trouble. Without her I can be a little bit of a loose canon."

"So she is family, well I'll be…" I peek in and see Jasper plopping back into his chair.

While Jasper looks like he is deep in thought, I feel it is best to let Emm know I am standing out here before he goes into some huge schpeal and ends up embarrassing me further. So I give three taps on the door frame.

"Emm just what do you think you're up too, telling Jasper here all about us? Huh?" I say to him with a stern look.

"Uh…umm…you see BB I didn't see what the big deal was keeping it to ourselves. It's no big deal, you're like my twin. 'lil cousin. and I am not one to be ashamed of that fact." His smile is contagious and I give him one back letting him know I am just messing with him. It reminds me of why I love the bear so much.

As I plop down on the bed next to him, I just naturally fall more into Emm's side as I give him a punch on the shoulder. After punching Emm in the shoulder I glance over towards Jasper and he has this look of understanding on his face.

"Well I guess that sure explains the closeness you both seem to have with each other. I was starting to wonder if you were more then what was meeting the eye." His drawl just gives him that much more sex appeal.

Looking around the room I can see the "hidden" cameras placed in all the corners of the room and I start to feel a little nervous but right now my need to play is overwhelming and I'm going to let it push me away from the release I need to get out of my own skin for just a little while.

"So Emmbear, I know it's like our first official night of this trip and I so need the release because it's been a really long time and you've been a really good boy today…."

"You don't mean what I think you mean, do you. BB? Are you for real?"

"Yeah, I am for real. We're in Memphis and I just have this sudden urge to play right now. I can hear Andalucía calling my name, begging me to pluck her strings." I tell Emm as I push my shoulder into his bicep. He pushes back telling me, "Get outta here BB, Jasper man, you are in for a real treat, BB plays the guitar like no one else I have ever known!"

"Oh you flatter me too much 'cuz," I say to him. "Without you, I'd be nothing."

"Aww shucks BB; you certainly know a way into a fella's heart. So where are we gonna play, your room or mine?" he asks.

"In here would probably be best, I have to bunk with Rosalie tonight and she told me she was going to take a nice long soak in the tub to get rid of all the smoke smell."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to be her Mr. Bubbles right about now." He says to me with a wink.

"Emmett Theodore McCarthy! How could you say something like that, you only just met her this morning." This time I give him a good punch on his leg which he has the audacity to feign being hurt by.

"Oh, come on you big wuss, you know that didn't hurt you one bit. Plus, I highly doubt she'd go for a good 'ol country boy like you Emmbear." I give his cheeks a squeeze.

"Geez, BB, enough with trying to impersonate Mamaw. Are we going to play or what?"

With that I let Emm off the hook and go back to my room real quick to grab my guitar. Just as I am exiting the room with Andalucía in her case in my hands I see the whole reason for why I have the overwhelming need to play my soul out tonight.

At first, he is muttering to himself and I can't stop thinking that, even in his agitated state, he is stunningly handsome. When I feel the guitar case slipping from my fingers, I am stuck standing there floundering to get my grip back on it. When the bottom of the case hits the floor with an echoing thud he comes to an abrupt halt. His head first gave a glance in the opposite direction, then when it turns towards me it shoots up and I see anger, embarrassment, and confusion come across his features as his eyes slowly meet mine.

Then the most amazing thing I have ever seen, he gives me a slight hint of that same crooked smile that he gave to Alice makes an appearance on his face. At first I think it might be for someone else and I am about to turn my head but he holds my eyes locked in his gaze. The emerald green ablaze with something I don't quite recognize.

I just stand there, stunned again, trying to get something to come out of my mouth. I want to make up for whatever it is that is upsetting him, but at the same time I am angry and confused about what his issue with Emm and me is.

_How could one man cause so much turmoil, I can no longer tell which way is up or down. _

Just as he begins to approach me Emm sticks his head out of the doorway to his room.

"BB, what is taking you so long? I thought we were going to play, I am all set up for you."

With that statement, I literally watch Edward tense up and bristle right before my very eyes. Emm must notice too because as soon as I see him turning his head in the direction Edward is standing I see Emmbear appear in front of me. With a deep growl, "Hey Mr. Ed, is there a problem here?"

Edward's answer, much like this morning, is so sharp it could cut through lead, "NO."

"Well good I hope not, because if I see you messing with my BB, I am gonna make this trip hell for you. I suggest you stay away from her. Got it, BUD?"

"YEAH! I get it she's YOURS! No Lookin' and No Touchin'."

With that Edward turns back towards his room, again muttering under his breath things I can't hear, but for some reason want to know.

When his door shuts with a resounding bang, I can't stop the resentment that is building up towards Emmett. "Why did you do that, Emmett? You know I can stand up for myself. I don't need you going all Emmbear on my behalf. Sheesh!"

_Now I desperately need to play._

"Whateva BB. Edward just doesn't know who he's messing with because nobody gets away with messing with my BB, NOBODY!"

"Come on Emm, let's just play."

I sit down in the chair caddy cornered to his so that I can see out of the door while I face him. While tuning the guitar, I feel the familiar zone of just the music, Emm, and I wash over me. Emmett and Jasper are discussing things I didn't really care about. At this moment I just need to get lost in the music.

The nagging feeling of wanting to get lost outside of myself is all consuming. This is my therapy, my release. I can wash away my fears, misunderstandings and the chaos that has been seeping into me. Now I can be clean.

_God Bless Music, for without it, who knows where I would be. _

By the time we begin playing Disciples_, Things left unsaid,_ I see something moving out of the corner of my eye. Looking toward the door I see a shadow slide down the wall on the other side of the hallway. At first I feel rushing warmth covering my body, almost like I am blushing from head to toe. But had I been, Emm would've said something. The warmth sets me on fire and my singing gets stronger, grittier and I can't stop it. My soul is a burning flame when I realize who it is sitting outside the door.

_It's crying out for him, recognizing its true other half and I can't believe something like this is happening again._

_I thought I would never feel this way again. It feels different this time._

_I thought he was the only one. Am I granted another chance?_

_Is this the way it was really suppose to feel?_

"BELLA! ISABELLA! BB! JESUS COME BACK TO ME!"

I look down and see my guitar lying on the floor at my feet with Emm kneeling in front of me, partially shaking me, and pulling me out of the song's trance.

I realize I am crying and I wipe my cheek to get rid of the tears.

"If I knew this song would bring up Alex I never would have started to play it, BB, I swear."

"I am ok now Emm, that song just strikes a cord. I'm sorry for scaring you. It just triggers the memories sometimes."

"Well little cousin you know I am always here."

Emm gives me a hug and whispers in my ear, "BB I know what he meant to you and for what it's worth, I am sorry that you never got the chance to tell him."

All I can do is nod and try to give Emm a reassuring smile through my tears. Looking up I see Jasper, Alice and Rosalie sitting on the other bed. I have no clue when they came in since most of my surroundings fade away when I play.

"When did you two get here?"

"Not long after you guys started playing. That was truly amazing Bella!" Alice beams at me.

"Yeah…umm…that was pretty powerful." Rosalie says while trying to hide the wiping away of a tear.

_Maybe she isn't soo bad._

"Thanks guys. Well, how about we lighten it up after all of that?"

Immediately Emmett busts out a riff that I can only shake my head at and join in. I get a shock when Jasper busts out with,

"Little Jimmy Jackson is jackin' up his Bronco. He's gonna lay a little rubber later on at the truck pull." Turning to face Alice he belts out, "An' all the girls are getting' pretty... they're sprayin' on the White Rain. Yeah, they're gonna get a rowdy tonight down at the football game."

By the time we make it to the chorus I am trying not to laugh my fool head off as both Emm and Jasper sing at the top of their lungs. We start the second verse and I am thinking Alice is about to pee herself from laughing so hard at them. She rolls around on the bed in hysterics. Rosalie just sits there looking appalled at the two country bumpkins making fools of themselves. When the third verse hits Alice falls off the bed. Jasper and Emmett both turn to Rosalie and quietly singing, "We hear folks in the city party in Martini Bars. An' they like to show off in their fancy foreign cars. Out here in the boondocks we buy beer at Amoco, An' crank our Kraco speakers with that country radio." They are screaming by the end of the last verse.

When I see the look on Rosalie's face I can no longer keep from laughing. As I catch my breath and I join in singing full blast.

"Oh, oh we let it rip when we got the money... Let it roll if we got the gas. It's buck wild, yeah, but that's the way we get down, In a Hicktown. In a Hicktown. That's the way we get down in a Hicktown. In Hicktown, yeah, in Hicktown."

When the song and our laughter finally die down I say, "God, Emm and Jasper you both are some good 'ole country boys! That was just pure awesomeness! Gosh I needed that!"

"That was the whole point, BB. Now let's continue to rock out!"

After two more hours of playing Rosalie and I go to our room to try to get some sleep before we make our first trip down the highway with all six of us. She really doesn't say too much at all to me as she goes to bed. Just as I am turning out the light I see my phone flashing letting me know I received a new text. It tells me I have my first interview with Esme at 9am tomorrow morning.

_Fantastic…_

XOXOXOXOXOX

My morning starts off ok. A quick shower and a cup of coffee from the machine in our room helps get me started. I dress and put my hair up to keep out of my face since I figure we were going to be on the road most of the day.

I make my way down to the lobby. I see Felix and Tyler sitting on one of the couches, waiting. When I ask if they know where the interviews are they point me outside to the two huge brand new Winnebago's. They tell me which one is the one where Esme is doing the interviews.

I knock on the door.

Esme opens the door. "Just finishing up, Isabella. Why don't you have a seat at the table? As soon as I am done with Jasper we can get started."

"Alright Esme, I will just finish up my coffee while I wait. Take your time."

Ten minutes later and Jasper comes out from the back saying, "Good Mornin' Bella. How are you this lovely morning?"

"Just great after that jam last night, I just hope we didn't keep Edward up all night being too rowdy. He seemed to be out of sorts yesterday, so I feel kind of bad if our playing kept him from whatever he needed to do."

"Yeah he didn't seem much like he did the day before. I wonder why?"

"Well, hopefully he's gotten over whatever it was bothering him. If not, it's going to suck being stuck in the Winnebago with him while we head to our next destination. Do you know where we are going yet?"

"Nope, but hey I will catch up with you in just a little bit. I need to finish packing before we head on out. See you at breakfast, Bella?"

"Yeah, sure. I can't pass up a free meal." I reply back to him. I can't stop the smile from forming on my face.

"Isabella, you can come on back!" I hear Esme call.

I stand up feeling like I am about to face my doom.

E/n: We would love to know who sent you our way..or just your thoughts on what you think...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

I want to thank everyone who has alerted and rec'd this little story out. Each time I see a new alert for someone following, adding to favorites, or leaving a review our heart swells. Edward was a little bit hard to track down and keep him still long enough to get this from him, so I want to thank Glee68 and UKALICE for all their hardwork pinning him to the floorboard of the Winnebago to drag his chapter out of him.

Check out Glee68's Button and Bear I hear there is a sequel in the works...and its an awesome Emmett and Bella story!

I want to welcome on my new beta and fellow FFA Anon officer QuantUm Fizz...she busted a groove for us and she constantly keeps me supplied in funny, witty, Rob Delicious comments and pictures. If you haven't checked out her stuff please do. Its prurty damn good and I hear one of her stories is almost complete. Lastly I don't want to leave out our prereader this time, my hole buddy, Zenone thanks from the bottom of our Rob and Jackson loving hearts ;).

Disclaimer: Of course SM owns them, I should be so lucky...but I do own a mini can of Coke and my own pair of Adidas Shell Tops...so on with the chapter...

Chapter 6

EPOV

_I am such a heel. I can't believe what a complete douche I am being._

_I mean, when have I ever been completely irrational over a girl!_

Now that I've recovered from my complete brain fail, I'm thoroughly ashamed of my actions and I have no idea how to mend the bridges I have broken.

I can't find Jasper anywhere. On our first day together it appeared as if we would become buddies fairly easily, now I'm sure he thinks I'm an unstable asswipe. Maybe I am.

Bella. How do I even begin to explain my actions to her? "Sorry for acting like a total caveman Bella, but it would seem I'm wildly attracted to you and that means my brain goes on a complete holiday and I want to remove any and every other male member of the species from your existence including, but not exclusively, the giant dude you're currently touching whom it would seem you have some feelings for." _Yeah, that little rant would win her over for sure!_

So, here I am stalking the halls, hoping to find someone to apologize to for my infantile behavior, but dreading finding them as well.

As I walk past an open doorway I can hear Jasper's voice inside, I head over to knock when I hear him. _He's in there as well, Dammit_. I need to put things right with Jasper, but can I risk a conversation with _him_? I pace around trying to imagine the conversation that their having, when a noise pulls me from my thoughts. I whirl around and find the source. I'm shocked.

It's Bella; she's flustered and trying to pick up a guitar case. _Wait, is that hers? Does she play? Awesome._

I can't help the smile that is crossing my face. This is something I can work with. We could spend some quality time playing and discovering each other's tastes. God, I hope she likes classical.

I am about to ask her when _he_ comes out the door and starts growling at me. _What a Neanderthal!_ Talk about marking your territory, I'm surprised he doesn't just piss on her leg and be done with it. Obviously I am not welcome and being here is going to make me revert to my former angry state so I retreat back down the hall to my room.

Again, I find myself in an internal struggle to bring logic back into the situation. I've never been so enslaved by my emotions, what has happened that I can't find my equilibrium anymore?

I pace around the room for a few more minutes but I am being drawn back to the door down the hall. I am compelled. It's like there's a gaping empty hole and the missing piece is calling me to come and find it. I follow my instincts and am immediately mesmerized by the haunting melody and vocals I can hear. The pain and longing in that voice stab at my heart, tearing at my insides, and I am so affected I find myself sliding down the wall because my legs are too weak to stand any longer.

_If you fly away tonight, I want to tell you that I love you; I hope that you can hear me; I hope that you can feel me,_

_If you fly away tonight, I want to tell you that I'm sorry, that I never told you when we were face to face._

Her anguish voicing the lyrics of one of my favorite bands hits me with a yearning to race in and soothe away the hurt. I want to be the one to wipe away the tears and chase away the sorrow but I can't, she has _him_.

"BELLA! ISABELLA! BB! JESUS COME BACK TO ME!" _His_ voice pulls me out of my trance. _What is happening to her?_ It takes all my self-control to not go barging in there to her side.

"If I knew this song would bring up Alex I never would have started to play it, BB, I swear."

Who is Alex? Why is she so upset? I grudgingly admit to myself, _he_ must care deeply for her to react this way. I can't hear her reply, her voice is soft and tormented. I listen intently for any clues to find a way to help her.

"Well, little cousin, ya' know I am always here."

_Wait! What? Cousin? Oh. Crap!_

I've been acting like a possessive jerk and he's not her boyfriend, he's family.

_I am an IDIOT!_

I am wrenched from yet another bout of profound self-loathing by the sounds of what can only be described as a "Jam Session". There's guitar picking, stomping, singing and knee-slapping. From the sounds of it Rose and Alice are in there too… Everyone.

Except me.

Serves you right you ass… the way you've been acting, who'd want to spend time hanging with you.

I stand up resolute in my plan to show them the more civilized version of myself, starting tomorrow. I head to my room planning how I can reconnect with the different members of the group… maybe even _him_. As I walk in the room, my phone message beeps. Interview with Esme at 8am! _Excellent!_ I am actually looking forward to talking to her. I'm hoping she can help me sort my headspace out before I greet the others for the day.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

My alarm is jangling incessantly in my ear. _Morning already? Well__,__ on the plus side, I slept way better than I would have thought considering all the mixed emotions of the day before._

I grab myself some cargo shorts and one of my Thunderbirds T-shirts. _F.A.B._ I think to myself sarcastically, dragging myself off to the shower.

Twenty-five minutes later, with a coffee in one hand and bagel in the other, I'm standing outside the bus waiting for Esme to call me in.

Esme, it turns out, is so easy to talk to that what seems like only moments later, _but is actually half an hour,_ I'm stepping outside to see Jasper's lean form leaning against the side of the Winnebago, he's deep in conversation with one of the crew.

"Morning!" I call out, but he doesn't turn or acknowledge me in any way. I hope I haven't totally cheesed him off; maybe he didn't hear me. I head back upstairs to get my gear together before meeting the others at breakfast.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I head to the hotel's restaurant to grab some breakfast as it was going to be a long day traveling to who- knows-where and our first day all confined in the Winnebago. We've yet to see inside. We are doing that later after we've all packed and checked out of the hotel.

As I make my way to the food section I noticed Rosalie, Alice and the oaf Emmett sitting together laughing and joking. I couldn't spot Bella anywhere. I looked around knowing from yesterday she loves omelets and thought she may have been at that section, but I still can't see her. _Oh! She must be with Esme._

I gather my breakfast of toast, eggs, sausage and bacon, and some fruit and yogurt, hey it's going to be a long day and I'm a growing boy! I made my way to the table and was determined to be nice and be the person I usually am, not the jerk they saw yesterday, which to be honest I didn't even know where he came from.

"Morning everyone." I smile, as I sit down next to Rose, with Emmett and Alice across from me.

"Morning." Alice and Rose chirp together.

"Hey." Emmett grunts.

Well here goes nothing, I thought to myself. BE NICE!

"So, how was everyone's night?"

"Oh!" Alice claps excitedly. "We heard Bella and Emm here play, it was truly amazing! And I don't think I've ever laughed so much listening to Jazz and Emmett sing 'Hicktown'. Rose's face was a picture when Emm and Jazz sang the third verse to her."

Rose just grunts and looks bored by the conversation; even though I swear I see her lips twitch as though she's trying not to smile at the thought.

Alice is still going on about the impromptu jam session when Jazz shows up with his breakfast.

"Hey man," I say to him.

"Hey," is all he says as he sits next to Alice, who by the way, is still talking.

All of a sudden she just bursts out, "Where were you last night Edward I just realized you weren't there!"

"I ...urmm.." _Damn what do I say? 'oh yeah I was avoiding Emm because he's a douche? And I decided to put my inner caveman back under his rock.' No, I don't think so._

"I had an early night, after all the traveling and challenge I was beat." I shrug as if it's no big deal.

"Well," Alice says, "that just won't do now will it? You'll have to build your energy levels, if you wanna keep up with us over the next few months!"

Then, she speaks so fast I can't keep up. So, I tune her out while I eat my breakfast.

Just as we we're all finishing up, Bella came over with her breakfast. I give her a small smile and a soft 'Hi'.

She seems about to reply when Alice's phone beeps with a text message.

The accompanying scream from Alice could be heard in Canada. As my hearing returns, Alice is saying, "... We're to meet at the Winnebago in 30 minutes, come on guys let's get going!" She jumps ups, pulling Rose with her and disappears out of the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Up in my room, I finish packing and making sure I have everything, and taking a few deep breaths reinforcing my resolution to cage the inner caveman and be more "myself".

I'm surprised at how excited I am to be starting on our journey. After Alice received the text, you could feel the excitement in the group, anticipating what we would be doing and anxious to finally be getting on the road and started with this show.

Once we all check out, we meet in the hotel lobby and Alice receives another text about the challenge we would face and the destination. After Alice calms down enough to read - I sure hope she gets no more texts on this trip, I don't think my ears can take much more - she tells us what it says.

"You will be driving to New Orleans, where the challenge will be a Ghost Tour."

"Cool." Emmett booms. "Let's get on this thing so I can get us there before dark."

"Emm, I don't think so, I've told you enough times I'm not going in any vehicle where you are the driver, end of discussion," Bella says, folding her arms across her chest.

Emmett then proceeds to whine like a baby and I choke back a laugh; I don't want to provoke him this early.

Bella ignores him and Rose just looks at him like she wants to punch him. It's at this moment all six cell phone beep simultaneously.

I grab my phone and open the text. It reads: "You will be bunking with Bella."

I stare at it trying to take in what I was reading as it made no sense at all.

I'm brought out of my stupor by Emm. "Well Rose, it looks like we're shacking up after all!" This earns him a smack round the head from her.

Before we can get into a discussion, Esme and Carlisle come over to us. "Morning guys. So, everyone ready to get this show on the road?" Carlisle asked.

"Hell yeah!" shouted Emmett. _Does that boy not have a volume control switch?_ Everyone else nods.

"I assume you got the text about where you are going next, and your sleeping arrangements which, by the way, are compulsory."

"You cannot be serious! You expect me to bunk with this baboon? He'll be trying to grope me while I'm sleeping!" Rosalie fumes.

"Now now, nothing of the sort will be going on, you know there are cameras everywhere on the bus, except the bathroom. So if any unwanted behavior happens, the offender will be immediately thrown off the show," Carlisle states, looking at each one of us to make sure we all understood. He continues, "We've decided on these arrangements so you get to know one another. Production watched all of your work together yesterday, and feels these are the relationships that need the most work. We believe this will help you all work better as a team."

"Now who wants to see inside?" Esme says pointing to the large, new Winnebago we would be traveling in for the next three months.

She hands the keys to a very bouncy Alice, and we all climb aboard. Alice and Rosalie head straight to the bedroom area…I suppose to get the best beds. It really doesn't worry me; I already had the best roommate for the trip and it didn't matter where we slept.

Up the steps, I can see the cab first with two big comfy seats: One with all the driving specs and the other for the passenger, complete with GPS.

I turn into the Kitchen area and find it is complete with a Fridge-freezer, three-ringed range top, microwave oven, and a dining table and chairs.

The seating area is next and it consists of two big sofas. Just as I'm looking around, a smiling Bella comes over and dumps her bag on one of the sofas. "That's our bed. The girls already claimed the others. Rose got to the bunk beds so she's happy she doesn't have to sleep next to Emm, not that I blame her for that!"

"So we have to make our bed up every night? That's going to be fun!" I joke.

Bella laughs. "Well I'm going to explore this thing some more." She head toward the kitchen.

As I turn back to put my bag with Bella's, I notice a 40" TV. _Well, at least we get the TV in our room_. Next to it, was a door that I open and walk into a decent sized bathroom, with shower, sink and toilet. Realizing this was the only bathroom on board, I muse that this is going to be challenging with 3 girls in the mornings. We're going to have to be waking up at 3 am to be out for 9am!

While I check out the bathroom, I hear Rose and Emmett arguing. I stop to listen.

"..Rosary, I don't wanna sleep on the bunk-bed, can't we sleep on the sofa-bed?" Emmett pleads.

"No Emmett, I've already told you I don't want to sleep next to you, I don't trust you to keep your hands to yourself!" she say, sounding exasperated.

"I will I promise, scouts honor. I just don't want BB sleeping next to Edward that guy is not nice. Every time I see him he's scowling at her, and I just want to keep them apart as much as I can and the sleeping in the same bed thing will just end badly. I don't want her getting hurt she's been through enough, this trip is supposed to be fun!" Wow, Emmett is giving a great argument. I can certainly see where he was coming from; I had been a douche and shown no signs whatsoever that I was a nice person, but still, I needed the chance to prove myself, especially after finding out that they are just cousins!

Rose sighs, "I see your point Emmett I really do, but Edward is a nice guy… well he was when I first met him. I don't know what changed, but I'm sure he's not the type to hurt people, you should give him a chance. But I still say we should sleep on the bunk beds," she says with authority. I could certainly see her in a court room.

"How about a deal?" Emmett says. I hear nothing from Rose; I assume she has nodded as he carried on.

"We'll sleep on the sofa-bed for a week, and I'll prove to you that I can keep my hands to myself. Unless you need a cuddle that is." I can just imagine him winking at her.

"You wish" Rose scoffs.

"This is will give time for me to see if Edward is the nice guy everyone keeps saying he is, then we'll re-think the sleeping arrangements?" Emmett says in a smug voice.

Rose sighs, "You put up a very good argument Emmett. I'll do it on a few conditions: firstly, as soon as you touch me, you're out of there and we're changing beds, Secondly, we'll do it for 3 nights. And thirdly, you will sleep in pajamas, that's my final word."

"It's a deal Rosary."

"Emmett! I said no touching and you're squashing me! And stop calling me Rosary my name is Ro-sa-lie." I assume Emmett must be hugging her, I laugh to myself. This is going to be so easy getting that sofa-bed back for Bella and I to sleep in; he's not going to last long at all.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Can't decide which bunk you want," says Bella.

I lean closer to the wall so I won't miss anything that her sweet voice is saying.

"BB!" Emmett shouts.

"Damn Emm volume control! Inside voice please!" says Bella.

"Oops sorry."

"Emmett and I have come to an arrangement and will be sleeping on the sofa-bed so you and Edward can sleep here, on the condition he behaves himself," Rose says as though she is doing Bella a favor.

"What? Why? I thought everyone was sorted, why change now?" Bella inquires.

"Your cousin here, thinks that Edward is a jerk and if you sleep in the same bed he will hurt you in some way and so he wants to keep you two apart as much as possible."

"Emmett," she almost shouts, "what are you doing? I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself, I can deal with a moody boy, and I've coped with you all these years that's training enough!"

"But BB, I'm just looking out for you and that moody boy, as you put it, has been acting like a douche-bag since we met him and I don't want you to get hurt. You've been through enough. I just wanted this trip to be fun for you!" he tries to explain. "Plus I have three days to prove myself to Rosary if I can't then the sofa-bed is yours."

I want to go in there and protect Bella from him and stand up for myself, to tell him that I would never hurt her, that she would be safe with me, that I'd do anything to protect her and cherish her! But I couldn't. It still wasn't my right to do that, I had a long way to go before I could do that.

"Argghhh, Emmett I swear sometimes...Fine we'll see who wins this one and my money is on your messing up with Rose. Oh and by the way you are not driving this thing with me on board, I'd rather walk all the way to New Orleans than be subject to your driving!"

"BB, I'm a great driver!" Emmett says. "First one to the driver's seat gets to drive first and I'd love to see you try and get me out of the seat BB." He laughs and starts running, rocking the Bus.

I hear her sigh.

I decide to leave the bathroom and just as I'm stepping out I see Bella walking past.

"Hey again." I smile. _I will win this one_. _I can be nice. _ _I just have to ignore Emmett as much as possible._

"Hey," says Bella dejectedly.

"What's wrong?" I ask, putting my hand on her shoulder hoping it was a reassuring gesture.

"Emmett is being a jerk, nothing new."

I squeeze her shoulder slightly and smile. "It'll be OK, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you." I lie through my teeth. What I really wanted to say was 'yeah he's a total jerk, let's run away together.' _Ha I wish!_

"Anyway, said jerk is now sleeping on the sofa-bed with Rose. How he managed to persuade her to do that is any one's guess. And we are on the bunk-beds, so what do you want top or bottom?"

"I really don't mind, you choose and I'll have the other." I shrug.

Bella smiles at me and walks toward the beds. I grab my bags and follow her.

"I'll have the bottom if you don't mind. Knowing me I'll probably fall off the top, while I'm sleeping," she laughs.

Suddenly, Emmett's shouting interrupts us. "Rosary But I wanted to drive first!"

Bella laugh as she walks past me. "Well I guess we're all saved; Emmett's driving is atrocious! I think I'm going to go and thank Rosalie."

_Well, that went well._ _I had a full blown conversation with Bella and didn't upset her once._ I mentally patted myself on the back and go exploring the rest of the Winnebago.

I walk into the master bedroom where Alice has already started unpacking. _How much stuff does one tiny person need!_ I can see a washer and dryer in the room, along with a Queen sized bed, closet, dresser and small TV. Alice and Jasper certainly picked the best room in the place!

"Saddle up Suckers!" Emmett shouts.

We're all called to get in our seats to begin the journey.

E/N pictures can be found on my profile of the Winnebago and links to The Quests playlist. Reviews are much appreciated ;)


	8. Chapter 8

I know…I know, you all are thinking this is an update. Well I hate to disappoint but it's not. I feel incredibly awful and you guys deserve more. Real life has snatched Glee and I up, and while I severely love my fic wife for stepping in for EPOV last chapter, I can't seem to channel Bella right now. That's right I have some major blockage. I have been really trying, taking as much advice as I can and she seems to have left the Winnie. So I am putting The Quest on hiatus for a little while. Glee and I are going to wait until after the holidays and such and then try to regroup and keep this road trip going. We love everyone last one of the reviews and alerts…it means so much to us. So thank you from the bottom of our hearts. To anyone who has recommended this story, well your definitely superstars in my book ;)!

Happy Holidays Everyone

TLCx and Glee68x


End file.
